Touch panels may comprise resistance-type touch panels and capacitance-type touch panels based on principles of operation. Currently, capacitance-type touch panels are increasingly applied in electronic products. A capacitance-type touch panel operates based on current induction between the touch panel and a human body, that is, capacitance-type touch panel is a touch panel in which a touch signal is generated through a combination of characteristics of electrode(s) and a human body. When a human body (finger) touches a screen of a touch panel, a coupling capacitance will be formed between the finger and a conductor layer of the touch panel under an electric field from the human body, such that a current will be generated and flow from the electrode of the touch panel to the touch point, thereby the position of the touch point can be calculated accurately.
The existing touch panel, however, is relatively onefold in structure, and its capacitance Cm is not compatible with a capacitance value of available touch drive chips, resulting in a great barrier to application of such touch panel. Especially, touch IC (Integrated Circuit) manufacturers have their own patents regarding patterns of touch electrodes due to their earlier planning schemes and their own ICs bound with the patents. If a TP company manufactures dies and produces TPs by using ICs and patterns of touch electrodes from A company, and thereafter due to some reasons, the company needs to use ICs from B company instead of the ICs from A company, the dies previously manufactured cannot be used anymore due to the patents, even if the ICs from B company may also normally match with the patterns of touch electrodes from A company, and new dies need to be manufactured using the patterns of touch electrodes from B company, which will result in a great loss for the TP company.